1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to an error detection circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor circuit, for example, a data processing apparatus uses an error detection circuit for detecting the presence or absence of an error through a series of data operations in order to cope with the probability of a data input/output error.
The error detection circuit may use CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check) as an error detection operation scheme.
An error detection circuit according to the conventional art compares an error detection operation result of all pieces of data inputted from an external system, for example, a memory controller, with error detection data provided by the external system, and detects a data transmission error.
Therefore, an area burden of a logic circuit for performing an error detection operation for all pieces of data inputted from the external system is large, resulting in a problem that a logic skew for the error detection operation increases.